Militia Barracks
The''' Militia Barracks''' is a Level 1 Melee Tower. It spawns three militia which block and attack enemies. The tower is the same in both Kingdom Rush and Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, with only a change in appearance. They regenerate 5 HP per second when not in combat. Overview Trains militia, tough soldiers that block and damage your enemies. Militia are the most basic soldier available, merely civilians with very little training, armor, and weapons. However, with additional tower support, they can hold their own against even a much larger army. They can fall pretty quickly to Orcs, so it appears that they aren't as tough as the tower description says. Range KR_Milit_Range.PNG|(KR) Standard range without Upgrades KRF_Milit_Range.PNG|(KRF) Standard range without Upgrades Strategy *Try to place barracks near choke point or places where many towers can hit the enemies stalled by your soldiers. Due to the low cost of a barracks, it can sometimes pay off to build a lot of these towers in the back to stop an enemy breakthrough in an emergency. *It can be effective to let your militia evade some tougher enemies in favor of blocking less powerful ones. Dead soldiers provide no benefit to their supporting towers. Bandits are notorious for making short work of your level 1 soldiers, so do not use militias to block them. *By putting the rally points of two barracks at the same place, the two teams of soldiers will engage an individual powerful enemy as a group, inflicting more damage and taking less damage. Do not use this tactic against enemies with area attack capability (Yetis, Magma Elementals, ...) since those can damage all soldiers at once, able to kill them quickly. *The damage of the militia is the lowest of any tower; support is vital to winning the game! *The barracks should be upgraded soon after any upgrading any supporting towers, as soldier survivability will otherwise not keep up with the quality of the enemies in later waves. Strengths *In terms of defensive capabilities, militia can only deal with the most early waves consisting of Goblins, Orcs or Wulves. The barracks soldiers might be able to take out a goblin or two by themselves, but it is best to rely on other towers for the offence. Weaknesses *Almost every enemy higher ranked than Orcs will make short work of your militia. Some strong ones are even capable of taking out all 3 soldiers in one hit from afar. Also, ranged enemies and flying monsters simply pierce through or fly over your blockade. Additional Stats Kingdom Rush * Kingdom Rush Toughness Training and Endurance Training gives +5 health respectively, up to total +10 health. * Better Armor increases their resistance against physical attacks with 10% * In total with all upgrades, their EHP* is 66 points of physical damage per soldier (3 soldiers equals 198 EHP) * Gold spend per EHP (for all 3 soldiers) is 0.35 Kingdom Rush: Frontiers * Kingdom rush: Frontiers Boot Camp gives +5 health * Defensive Stance and Veteran Squad give +10% armor for a total of +20% * In total with all upgrades, their EHP* is 68 points of physical damage per soldier (3 soldiers equals 204 EHP) * Gold spend per EHP (for all 3 soldiers) is 0.34 Note: Effective Hit Points = how much damage a unit needs to take before dying. Related Upgrades Kingdom Rush Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Quotes *"For honor and glory!" *"For the king!" *"Have at thee!" *"Charge!" Trivia *'"For the king!"' ** A quote made by a Knight unit in Warcraft III *'"Have at thee!"' ** A battle cry from Marvel's Thor. This is the first occurrence of a quote from this character, more were later added when the hero Thor was introduced. *These names are used in both Kingdom Rush and Kingdom Rush Frontiers. **Allister **Altair **Alvus **Arthur **Bomb-Squad Phil **Borin **Bryce **Dan McKill **Danger Douglas **Egbert **Eldon **Garrett **Godwin **Gordon **Hadrian **Henry **James Lee **Jar Johson **Jerold **Kelvin **Lando **Maddox **Martin **Peyton **Ramsey **Raymond **Robert **Robin **Rulf **Sawyer **Silas **Simon **Stuart **Tanner **Thomas **Usher **Wallace **Wesley **Willard **William Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers